


[Podfic] "Will You Be My Valentine?" - The Modern Day Storybook

by tcrobson



Series: The Modern Day Storybook [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, The Daily Fandom, The Modern Day Storybook, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcrobson/pseuds/tcrobson
Summary: A podfic based on the Supernatural fanfic "Will You Be My Valentine?" by Shipstiel. "Will You Be My Valentine?" explores Dean Winchester and Castiel's relationship when a joke turns unintentionally serious and possibly life-changing.Original Fic: https://www.wattpad.com/38757035-will-you-be-valentineCast:T.C. Robson as NarratorJared Anderson as Dean and Castiel





	

Link to Podfic: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0yGiaKmzO0>  



End file.
